Modelo anónimo
by Usagi Sushi
Summary: Una fotografía publicada en cierta red social genera un par de malentendidos en la vida de dos jóvenes muchachos universitarios. AU/ Oneshot/Ligero shonen ai. [MiloxCamus]


**● Modelo anónimo. ●**

Cierto muchacho inquieto, de profundos y sagaces ojos azulados había estado recopilando una serie de fotografías para uno de sus proyectos de la universidad, así que desde semanas atrás frecuentaba todo tipo de lugares públicos y de esparcimiento para encontrar algo que fuese lo suficientemente bueno para capturarlo en imagen y que destacara.

Se encontraba cursando el ante penúltimo semestre de la universidad de una carrera de Comunicología, por lo que en ese periodo en especial estaban muy enfocados en el aprendizaje del arte y técnica de la fotografía en todas sus variantes. Solía ser bastante exigente consigo mismo con los temas que eran de su interés, así que por un tiempo estuvo trabajando media jornada para adquirir una cámara profesional mas o menos de buena calidad para todas sus prácticas, tareas y demás asuntos relacionados con ese aprendizaje. Su profesor había recalcado mil veces desde que inició el semestre que el mejor portafolio de trabajo sería tomado en cuenta para presentarlo en una galería de renombre del país, así que debían esforzarse al máximo si querían una oportunidad como esa, aunque dicho sea de paso, si no encontraba algo lo suficientemente bueno que mostrar al público, no gastaría su tiempo escogiendo algo al azar y solo por lástima para motivar a sus aprendices.

Sabía bien que sus notas estaban balanceadas y eran bastante decentes, pero eso no era suficiente para llamar la atención en el complicado mundo laboral y profesional en el que tarde o temprano estaría inmerso, y como esa materia tenía un valor importante en créditos y dicho sea de paso, el maestro que la impartía solía ser muy duro, debía impresionarlo si o si para salir del común denominador y resaltar sus calificaciones, ganar la aprobación del mismo y quizás, hasta ganarse esa preciada oportunidad de darse a conocer y que enmarcaran su nombre en las paredes de aquella galería al menos por unas cuantas semanas.

Ese sábado en particular asistió a una feria de cultura y gastronomía para pasar el rato, en parte para entretenerse, y en parte para ver si de casualidad, encontraba alguna toma interesante para fotografiar, así que no dudó en prepararse con su cámara colgando del cuello mientras se distraía revisando los puestos de productos varios, souvenirs y un montón de libros extranjeros, algunos traducidos y otros en su idioma original.  
Todo parecía marchar de una manera amena, pudo encontrar un par de libros y objetos interesantes en el lugar, algunos ingredientes muy exóticos de diversos países que parecían tener una buena pinta y además de todo, un poco de café artesanal a buen precio y una enorme manzana de caramelo que se terminó ahí mismo en menos de 10 minutos.  
Había mucha gente en dicho lugar admirando sus alrededores y disfrutando del paseo y de una que otra conferencia sobre diversos temas, aunque a causa de que llegara tan temprano, no había aún tantísimas personas como esperaba. Logró tomar una que otra foto sencilla con permiso de los dueños de cada puesto y de los organizadores del evento, aunque a su parecer, más parecían simples fotos para promocionar tales actividades que otra cosa, y prueba de eso fueron dos fotografías que retrataban fielmente el relajado ambiente del evento.

La primera de ellas fue de un niño muy sonriente y con ese tipo de brillo inocente en sus ojos que sostenía un enorme globo de colores, señalando a una ardilla trepando un árbol cercano. Le pareció curioso que tanto él como su hermano mayor, un callado pero amable muchacho presentaran unas cejas tan inusualmente pequeñas y redondeadas, como si fuesen dos puntos en vez de las usuales cejas pobladas, ¿quizás estaban rasuradas? Como fuese, prefirió no preguntar aquello y simplemente agradecerle al mayor por haberle permitido fotografiar al chiquillo de alborotados cabellos color zanahoria.

La segunda foto curiosa en su haber fue el de un stand de comida típica de Rusia, con souvenirs muy curiosos y las infaltables matrioshkas, además de un montón mas de artesanías tradicionales. Lo que le llamó la atención del local además de los coloridos productos, fue la hermosa y grácil mujer que atendía a los clientes. Con mucha educación y un par de sinceros elogios le pidió a la hermosa dama, cuyo nombre descubrió más tarde era Natassia, que le permitiera posar en una foto junto a sus productos hechos a mano. La susodicha accedió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque con la condición de que cierto muchacho saliera también en la foto. La mujer le llamó un par de veces y entonces, un chiquillo de unos 14 o 15 años salió detrás del stand, acomodando un par de cajas en las cercanías y acudiendo tímidamente al llamado de la mujer. Aquel chico tenía las mismas facciones finas de su madre y un color azul en su mirada bastante claro, así que le pareció aún mejor fotografiarlos juntos, aprovechando ese notorio parecido. Luego de agradecer una vez más por la foto, y comprar una rústica pero elegante taza decorada en color rojo, se despidió de aquellos dos rubios modelos y se dispuso a dar la última vuelta al lugar.

Luego de caminar unos pasos, encontró un stand sencillo pero repleto de libros hasta el tope, unos apilados en el piso, otros mas en repisas y en una larga mesa que aguantaba muchísimos ejemplares distintos, desde tomos gruesos y con hojas amarillentas que deseaban ser releídos una vez más, hasta libros más delgados, nuevos y coloridos que llamaban la atención hacia su contenido. Fue acercándose pensando que quizás encontraría alguna rebaja interesante, pues aún era temprano y no le sentaría mal llevarse consigo un par de libros más, y al dar la vuelta para registrar y curiosear en las mesas restantes a un costado, se encontró con un muchacho absorto en la lectura de un grueso y esponjoso libro.

Por su apariencia, se le figuró más o menos un muchacho de su edad, ¿quizás uno o dos años mayor que él? No lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero por alguna razón le llamó mucho la atención lo concentrado que estaba leyendo el libro que sostenía entre sus dos manos y lo maduro que parecía su semblante.  
Luego de unos instantes mirándole de reojo, tomó por igual un libro cercano para disimular un poco su notorio interés, aunque poco o nada percibía el susodicho de los alrededores, suponiendo quizás que no había nadie que pudiese molestarlo, pues era un lugar alejado de la multitud y ni siquiera el vendedor quien se encontraba sentado por ahí, hacía ruido alguno, ocupado en su lectura y absorto hasta que alguien le llamara para confirmar alguna compra.

Normalmente solían decirle a Milo que tenía una mirada bastante penetrante y fuerte, quizás hasta pesada, aunque al parecer aquello no causaba efecto alguno en el chico a su lado, quien empezaba a parecerle una elegante estatua y no una persona leyendo de pie. Tenía que admitir que nunca había visto a un chico como aquel, con el cabello tan sumamente largo y rojizo a sus espaldas, el semblante serio y sobrio, y en especial, con esos ojos de un color tan poco usual que ni siquiera supo de momento como clasificarlos. ¿Eran quizás de un color café claro con reflejos rojizos?¿Caoba a caso? No quiso perder tiempo intentando etiquetar esos ojos con un tono en específico, pero sea como fuese le pareció que incluso sus labios ligeramente sonrosados lograban un hermoso contraste con esa pálida piel.

Sin ser especialmente consciente de lo que hacía, tomó con mucho cuidado la cámara que colgaba de su cuello, configuró algunas cosas entre ellas omitiendo el vistoso flash, y enfocando a su interesante modelo improvisado, fue que terminó tomando una buena fotografía del mismo con todo el cuidado de capturar fielmente a esa interesante persona. Ni siquiera pudo caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando el pelirrojo cerró casi de inmediato y de la nada el ejemplar que leía, y justo cuando Milo pensó que ya se había percatado de que lo estaban observando e incluso le habían tomado una foto, resulta que simplemente fue a avisar al vendedor que le hiciera la cuenta.

Apenado y un tanto sorprendido por lo que había pasado, decidió caminar lejos de ese lugar, intentando calmarse y desde luego, asimilar lo que había pasado. No entendió el por qué, pero tuvo un pequeño vuelco del corazón cuando aquel se movió de la nada, como si de repente hubiese cobrado vida luego de la foto.  
Lo peor llegó a continuación, cuando razonó al fin que jamás había fotografiado a alguien sin permiso , ni siquiera a un extranjero pues de alguna forma aquel joven muchacho parecía serlo; tenía una nariz bastante fina y muy particular, silueta delgada, una elegancia como pocas y fuera de este mundo y por sobre todo, ese cabello de un tono rojizo tan vivo que francamente le dejó pasmado, y no se había percatado realmente de todo ese cuadro de virtudes hasta que se puso a meditar en ello, revisando entonces su cámara y apreciando una vez más la fotografía que había sacado. Quiso confortarse al pensar como primera excusa que de haber pedido permiso para la foto, el joven muchacho no hubiese actuado de una forma tan natural frente a la cámara, aunque sus cavilaciones sobre aquello quedaron pausadas al poner real atención en la foto.

—Wow…— Se quedó sin mas palabras a causa de su propio trabajo, pues se percató de lo bien tomada que estaba la imagen. Era visualmente estimulante, con todos esos libros coloridos alrededor del muchacho, el buen enfoque y la luz que tenía alrededor resaltando el panorama completo. Su protagonista parecía realmente pertenecer a ese mundo de libros infinitos, como si estuviese dando el mensaje de que la lectura era apacible, entretenida y muy interesante, pues tenía un semblante de real aprecio e intriga en esa voraz lectura.

Otro punto bueno de esa fotografía era que en un primer vistazo podías notar esa sutil pero abrumadora elegancia del modelo, el cual dicho sea de paso era de muy buen ver, pero en otra revisión un poco mas profunda y hasta curiosa, podías percatarte de ciertos aspectos que de primera instancia pasaban desapercibidos , como el letrero pintoresco del establecimiento, el llavero en forma de pequeño libro que colgaba de la mochila cruzada de aquel muchacho, y la pequeña y única maceta del lugar con margaritas, la cual se encontraba colgando de un pequeño aparador de libros, todo dándole un aspecto pintoresco muy agradable a la vista.  
Definitivamente se había inspirado con esa toma, y aunque en algún momento pasó por su cabeza el regresar ahí y encarar al pelirrojo muchacho, en una segunda meditación se encontró súbitamente avergonzado. Pensó en que quizás el otro empezaría a hablarle en algún idioma desconocido, y para su desgracia lo único que sabía además del griego era inglés y algo de alemán muy poco trabajado gracias a un par de cursos que tomó gratuitamente en su universidad, y que esta vez no correría con la misma suerte que con la hermosa mujer rusa y su hijo quienes por suerte, hablaban un inglés fluido.  
Ni hablar…lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a casa.

Una semana después, y con la fecha de la entrega de proyecto fotográfico acercándose justo como el final de semestre, estaba un tanto nervioso puesto que aún no decidía que fotos enviar a su profesor.  
Se echó de espaldas en su mullida cama, revisando en la cámara una y otra vez las fotos que había recopilado a lo largo del periodo, deteniéndose siempre y por varios minutos en la misma fotografía; la del chico pelirrojo misterioso. Tenía que admitir que en esa última semana de la nada y en plena ocupación en la escuela, le venía a la mente ese semblante único que irradiaba sensatez y serenidad. Era una sensación bastante curiosa, y quiso pensar que aquel sujeto no salía de su cabeza a causa del remordimiento que tenía por no haberle dirigido la palabra. ¡Había hecho eso mil veces antes con mucha gente! ¿Por qué en ese instante se mostró tan rígido? Entre mas pensaba en la respuesta, menos lo entendía.

Se riñó mentalmente por lo estúpido que fue en esa ocasión, pero también por estar perdiendo tiempo lamentándose de algo que ya había pasado. Por alguna razón, quiso motivarse un poco más a si mismo por lo que decidió subir esa foto a una de sus principales redes sociales, anotando una breve descripción en la misma. ¿Por que no hacerlo? De todas formas jamás volvería a ver al supuesto extranjero y al menos, quería que esa foto valiera para algo mas que recordarle un torpe descuido.

"Una foto improvisada en el centro de Athenas, en el evento de gastronomía y cultura."

No dio mas detalles, pues aunque tenía varios conocidos y amigos agregados, no pensó que la foto tuviese mucha repercusión, simplemente quería tenerla presente, recordándose a sí mismo que podía hacer un buen trabajo cuando quería y que era capaz de pulir aún mas sus habilidades con la cámara. También podría al fin superar ese tema y seguir con su vida, era lo menos que debía hacer por su propia salud mental.  
Esa fotografía era de las mejores que había tomado nunca, y de alguna forma le hizo comprender lo mucho que le estaba gustando experimentar con ese tipo de arte, y aunque se había dicho a si mismo que le interesaba mucho mas el campo del periodismo, relaciones públicas o incluso si se daba la oportunidad, algo relacionado con la locución de radio o hasta una incursión en televisión, la fotografía estaba ganando una especial relevancia en su día a día.

Inmerso en sus ocupaciones diarias, tareas, trabajos y algo de ajetreada vida social, se olvidó un par de días de aquel 'tweet' que hizo descuidadamente en su cuenta, y la próxima vez que revisó sus notificaciones, aproximadamente unos tres días después, se percató de que aquel sencillo post ya contaba con más de 30K de seguidores…¡Eso era inaudito! Estaba acostumbrado a tener muchos comentarios positivos, como cualquier otro muchacho que le ponía empeño a su contenido y que era afín a una carrera tan relacionada a los medios, pero aquello le pareció demasiado para ser tan solo un muchacho desconocido que intentaba resaltar de vez en cuando con frases ingeniosas de su día a día, o una que otra selfie común y corriente. Incluso recibió unas cuantas decenas de comentarios de sus allegados preguntando quién era el modelo de la foto, y de un par de sus compañeros insistiendo en que seguro tendría una buena nota si presentaba esa foto como parte del proyecto de fotografía.

Todo eso le dejó mas sorprendido que nunca y de momento, decidió no responder a las preguntas y demás notas que había en su cuenta. Necesitaba tomar un respiro… después de todo, sentía que algo no estaba bien en todo ese asunto. Quizás si que debió ser mas osado ese fin de semana y regresar a hablar con su modelo misterioso, el cual presentía, le aparecería en sueños en cualquier instante de tanto que lo tenía presente y en su subconsciente.

—¿Quién eres, pelirrojo?... — Sí que era un idiota… era la primera vez que tenía esa especie de musa tan interesante y con aires de misterio y por desgracia, nadie mas que él tenía la culpa de haber perdido la oportunidad de al menos, escuchar como le dedicaba algunas palabras a su persona. Sin duda alguna ya nunca mas tendría oportunidad para hacer eso.

O al menos…eso creía.

La noche siguiente llegó a casa mas tarde de lo normal pues Aioria, uno de sus amigos mas cercanos decidió 'raptarlo' a una especialmente ruidosa y movida fiesta en su casa sin ningún motivo aparente mas que el de divertirse solo porque sí. Milo había trabajado muy duro últimamente en sus asuntos académicos, así que prácticamente no dudó en ir a la fiesta a tomar un par de tragos, comer hasta reventar y quizás hasta bailar un rato con alguna muchacha que le pareciera interesante, aunque al final no encontró a ninguna que le llamara la atención, cosa que no le impidió bailar como enajenado para sacar todas sus tensiones con quien se dejara y aceptara acompañarle un rato en la pista.

Llegó a su apartamento a eso de las 2:30 de la mañana, y al revisar su teléfono una vez se aplastara en el sofá, casi se cae del mismo por la sorpresa de leer un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada de su página principal.

"Hola. Necesito hablar con el dueño de esta cuenta. Hay una fotografía con mi imagen publicada, cosa que jamás recuerdo haber aprobado. Si no la eliminas pronto consideraré enviar una queja formal a la universidad donde estudias. Contácteme a la brevedad posible si tienes dudas de la veracidad de mis palabras. "

Casi se le va la sangre a la cabeza, relacionando el mensaje de inmediato con la única persona a la que le había tomado una foto en secreto. Con movimientos apresurados enderezó su celular, el cual casi se resbaló de sus manos, buscando el perfil de aquel quien enviara el mensaje. "Camus _18359931" decía el nombre del perfil, quien tenía como foto principal un pequeño búho con anteojos, cosa que no le dejaba realmente en claro si se trataba de 'él' o no. Rápidamente le respondió el mensaje, aunque por la hora, dudaba mucho el obtener una pronta respuesta.

"Leí tu mensaje Camus, pero… ¿quién me asegura que eres tú la persona a la que fotografíe? Si pudieras proporcionarme un número de teléfono, quizás podría llamarte y hablar de lo sucedido. ¿Está bien?"  
Suspiró como si se le fuera el alma en ello, pues le había costado al menos uno 10 minutos escribir eso. Si aquella persona realmente era su modelo misterioso, entonces no encontraría ni donde esconderse de la vergüenza por lo que había hecho. Pero en fin… sería terrible no dar la cara cuando era obvio que era su culpa haber posteado esa fotografía sin permiso.  
Casi le da otro vuelco al corazón cuando su celular vibró para sacarlo de sus penosos pensamientos, notando que había recibido una respuesta casi inmediata… ¿era en serio?

"Adjunto entonces mi número de teléfono. Puedo atenderte ahora mismo sin problema si es que estás disponible…"

¡Joder! ¡el pelirrojo le había contestado! Sentía que el corazón le latía descontrolado en esos momentos, pues no tenía ni idea de como disculparse si descubría que si era él a quien estaba a punto de llamarle. Tragó saliva intentando calmarse, pues no era para nada propio en él ponerse tan nervioso de la nada…y el muchacho al parecer llamado Camus era una persona común deseando arreglar las cosas por vías pacíficas…con toda y amenaza incluida con respecto a quejarse en su universidad, pero de cierta forma era entendible. Juntó entonces un poco de valor estando más calmado luego de beber un vaso de agua, y agradeció internamente el no haberse emborrachado de mas en la fiesta de Aioria.

—Buenas noches, habla Milo…—

—Soy Camus. — El rubio abrió los ojos grandemente, reconociendo aquel mismo tono de voz calmo que escuchó brevemente aquel día del evento, aunque fuese para hablarle al vendedor.

—Lamento hablarte a esta hora, Camus. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Descuida, trabajo hasta tarde en un ensayo. Aunque eso no es de tu incumbencia. Necesito que borres esa fotografía, como he dicho. —

—Yo…— Se quedó prácticamente sin habla. Aquel chico si que iba al punto y lo que era más amenazador, se podía percibir cierta indiferencia en su tono de voz.

—Lo lamento…sé que hice mal en publicar la foto. No sé como podría compensarte por eso…—

—No necesito que hagas nada, me basta con que retires la publicación. Prometo no acusarte con nadie ni denunciar tu cuenta si la retiras. —

—¿Tú… sabes dónde estudio? —

—Tus datos están en tu perfil. Deberías ser más cuidadoso con eso. —

Mierda… por poco había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, lo cual le hizo sentir como un completo estúpido.

—Eso… es necesario tener esas cosas visibles. Me interesa que la gente me conozca por la carrera que estudio. Tú… ¿vives en Grecia? —

Por un momento hubo un extendido silencio, aunque luego de un resignado suspiro, el muchacho pareció acceder a contestar.

—Estudio literatura y letras en la misma universidad que tú. Es por eso que encontré ese post circulando en los perfiles de compañeros de mi facultad. —

Milo si que se mostró sorprendido al saber esa información, ¡No podía creerlo! su increíble modelo estaba mas cerca de lo que siquiera imaginó.

—Entiendo… yo…no esperaba eso, pero…en ese caso déjame verte mañana temprano para aclarar las cosas. ¿Te parece bien en la cafetería central del campus?. — No supo ni por que había dicho tal cosa….le salió de muy dentro, pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

—No es necesario…ya te dije que no necesito que hagas nada, solamente elimina la foto. —

—¿No me darás la oportunidad de explicarlo? —

—Alguien que publica fotos sin permiso de las personas implicadas no debe tener nada bueno que decir en su defensa…—

—Todos nos equivocamos algunas veces… —

—Y si nos encontramos será otro error garrafal…—

—Te lo pido…necesito verte. No podré tener la consciencia limpia si no te ofrezco disculpas de frente. —

Otro suspiro del otro lado del teléfono…ese tal Milo sí que era insistente y peor aún, amenazaba con robarle mas de su valioso tiempo.

—Una de la tarde en la cafetería. Si no llegas puntual me iré de ahí. ¿Entiendes? —

—¡Estaré ahí mañana! …Gracias, Camus…—

—Buenas noches. — Fue lo único que escuchó antes de que aquel colgara, identificando en esa frase final un curioso acento del que no se había percatado hasta ahora. Quizás aquel vivía en Athenas, pero su manera de pronunciar las palabras era muy sutil y hasta suave en determinado momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente Milo prácticamente se saltó el final de su última clase del día para llegar 15 minutos antes de la cita a la cafetería central del campus.

Curioso por ver si es que cierta cabecita pelirroja se encontraba en las cercanías, registró cada asiento y cada rincón del local con la vista, aunque al parecer sin éxito. No le sorprendía, revisando la hora en su móvil se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora indicada.  
De improviso, escuchó como uno de los ayudantes del café pronunciaba el nombre de 'Camus' en voz alta, y sin demorar demasiado, sus piernas se movieron en aquella dirección, quedando de frente a quien despachaba.

—Será un euro con cincuenta. — Le aclaró el empleado, entregándole el café humeante a Milo, entendiendo erróneamente que aquel café le pertenecía puesto que acudió a su llamado cuando lo nombrara.

Milo solo atinó a balbucear un escueto 'si', sacando su cartera cuando logró salir del momento confuso. Quizás Camus encargó su café antes y ahora, por alguna razón no se encontraba para recibirlo. Después de todo… ¿cuántos Camus habría en ese preciso momento en la cafetería? Tenia que ser 'ese' Camus…

Luego de que le entregaran el cambio, se dio la vuelta y lo primero que encontró fue a un muchacho de largo cabello rojizo cruzado de brazos, mirándole fijamente con una elegante ceja bífida alzada e interrogante. Era el colmo para Camus, pues pensaba, ahora ese tal Milo se apropiaba de su café, y para engrandecer su molestia, aquel abusivo pseudo imitador de fotógrafo no dejaba de mirarlo de arriba abajo como si fuese una especie de ente extraño proveniente de alguna lejana galaxia.

—¡Oh! …Disculpa, escuché tu nombre y creo que hubo un pequeño malentendido… de todas formas déjame invitarte, te lo debo. — Y entonces, le extendió su café al muchacho dejándolo entre sus manos con todo cuidado y una enorme sonrisa victoriosa, como si fuese toda una ganancia el conocerle al fin, reponiéndose lo más rápido que pudo de ese rencuentro tan súbito.

—Sentémonos. — Pidió de inmediato el pelirrojo, a lo que Milo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de arriba abajo, aunque antes anunció que iría a conseguir su propio café. Sentía que lo necesitaba en su sistema para espabilarse, así que Camus esperó en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la multitud. La noche anterior, el tenso pelirrojo pensó que ese encuentro sería efímero y fácil de terminar, pero al ver en persona al responsable de su problema, no pudo mas que sentirse un tanto amenazado por el comportamiento tan desenvuelto y aquella presencia arrebatadora que parecía tener el muchacho. Aquel desvergonzado poseía un largo cabello rubio y rizado, y sus ojos azules eran mucho mas profundos de lo que había visto en las fotos de su cuenta de Twitter. Tenía que admitir que tanta personalidad y atractivo frente a sí le hacían poner incómodo incluso hasta a él, quien se jactaba de tener una actitud templada incluso en el peor de los casos.

Intentó mostrarse firme para cuando aquel regresara, después de todo, el ser o parecer carismático no componía lo malo que había hecho.

—¿En que nos quedamos?¡Ah! cierto. Aún no me presento formalmente…soy Milo, encantado de conocerte. — Le tendió la mano y aquel no pudo mas que aceptarla, mas por educación que otra cosa.

—Soy Camus. —

—Lo sé…y lamento haberte sorprendido con lo del café. —

—Mhn…pasé un momento al baño, no pensé que me llamarían tan rápido. —

—Pues bien, a lo que hemos venido… no te haré esperar más. Ahora que sé que eres tú, no tengo mas pretextos, eliminaré la foto. —

Y sacando su móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se metió a su cuenta para eliminar la foto prometida.  
—Espera…—

Sintió como aquel le detenía, tomándole del brazo y posando sus blancas manos encima. No había notado hasta ahora lo largas que eran sus uñas, las cuales se notaban esmaltadas de un elegante color carmín. Cuando tomó la foto, estas no estaban teñidas de esa manera.

—Antes, quisiera saber por qué lo hiciste, el por qué tomaste la foto. Ya que me hiciste venir aquí es lo menos que puedes explicarme. —

Y si, aquel muchacho tenía razón, se suponía que estaba ahí para aclarar las cosas.

—Pues bien…si te soy honesto…simplemente me nació hacerlo. Parecía que incluso si explotara una bomba nuclear cerca de ti, igual seguirías absorto en la lectura…—

Camus torció un tanto la boca cuando escuchó aquello, no enojado con Milo, si no con el hecho de que aquello era cierto. Siempre que leía algo que le interesaba, se perdía en la lectura por un buen rato y eso en muchas ocasiones le metió en numerosos contratiempos…justo como en ese momento.

—¿Sabes algo, Camus?... Puede que suene tonto si te lo digo de la nada, incluso puedes burlarte si parece que juego con tu inteligencia…pero jamás había hecho algo como eso. Es decir… — Hizo una pausa para tomar entre sus manos el café, como para darse más valor, y luego de beber un poco, continuó.

—Sé bien que debí pedirte permiso para quedarme con la foto y publicarla, pero…pensé que ibas a tacharme de atrevido. Además…bueno… tienes pinta de extranjero. Eso me puso más nervioso. Creo…que a fin de cuentas son muchas excusas. No tengo disculpa, de verdad parecías un modelo perfecto y lo demás nació por sí solo. De alguna forma compartir nuestros pensamientos, o plasmar la belleza y mostrarla al mundo es parte de lo que hacemos en nuestra carrera…—

¿A caso el tal Milo le había dedicado un piropo?... No podía creer su osadía, y de cualquier forma, cuando el rubio y atrevido muchacho le miró de frente, pudo notar que aquel tenía unos ojos muy serios, sin malicia ni intentos de aparentar. Por alguna razón no sentía desconfianza en absoluto, incluso si se esforzaba en ser paranoico, no logró percibir nada que le hiciese pensar mal de aquel y de sus intenciones.

—Entiendo… pero también debes ponerte en mi lugar. Me sorprendí mucho al verme en esa foto pública, con muchísimas personas preguntando mi nombre, mis datos personales, ese tipo de cosas. Y la verdad no me gusta ser el centro de atención. —

—Si…también lo comprendo. Fui irresponsable. —

—Lo fuiste. Por otro lado…no puedo negar que la foto está bien hecha. Y tampoco el hecho de que incluso si la eliminas, seguramente muchas personas la habrán guardado ya para fines que prefiero no conocer. —

—Yo la habría guardado también si la hubiese visto…eres…realmente una persona que no puede pasar desapercibida…—

Silencio... y un largo sorbo a la bebida por parte del joven pelirrojo.

—Soy francés, por si te lo estabas preguntando…no un extraterrestre o algo parecido. —

—Ah~ entiendo, así que francés… yo… Nhh…prometo no hacer público tu nombre ni otros datos en caso de que me dejes conservar la foto y el post…—

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré tales derechos? —

—Pues porque…parece que lo has reconsiderado. —

—No puedo ponerme en contra de la libertad creativa, eso es cierto. Al menos has aprendido tu lección, quiero creer…—

Y entonces, Milo no pudo evitar sonreír con toda la ilusión del mundo. Al parecer, si que tenía la suerte de su lado.

—Dime solo algo más, Camus…—

—¿Mhnn?. —

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para seguir fotografiándote? Estoy dispuesto a invitarte todos los cafés del mundo para sobornarte. — Milo tenía ya ciertas esperanzas de poder conocer mejor a su increíble modelo, ¿y quien sabe? Quizás hasta poder incluir un par de sus fotos en su trabajo final.

Y entonces, sucedió… ese aprovechado rubio logró provocarle un pronunciado sonrojo en el rostro. Pensó entonces, que por mucho que intentara enseñarle mesura a ese muchacho, aquello le tomaría mucho tiempo para que sucediera… así que las siguientes invitaciones a tomar café le servirían como anillo al dedo para lograr tal proeza.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Antes de terminar el año quería redimirme a mi misma por que no tengo ningún fic de Camus y Milo en mi haber y cuando me di cuenta de eso fue como: ¡OMG! ¿Qué he hecho?! O mas bien, ¿Por qué no lo he hecho? Haha, aunque la verdad si tengo un drabble donde uso a Fem Camus, pero es super pequeño y lo hice a las apuradas.

Admito que este fic lo tenía ya casi terminado y lo iba a publicar para el Milo Chip de Barcel fest, pero no tuve mucho tiempo y me siento culpable por que yo amo a Milo y todos deberíamos darle mucho amor en su día...pero en fin. Pal próximo año si le echaré ganas xddd

¡Felices fiestas para todos los que leyeran! Que las buenas chips los acompañen siempre.


End file.
